An Impossible Love
by Kittys-Go-Meow-I-Go-Shut-Up
Summary: What happens when two female assassins fall for there targets. Well I don't know, you half to read to find out. I suck at summarys. Rated for latter chapters. Takes place in fantasy world
1. Intro

Angel Tate's Profile

Age: 16

Appearance: Light blue eyes, that glow when the lights hit them just right. Lower back length blonde hair, with light blue hi-lights. Wear's a long Sleeve half shirt, and black hip-huggers, and flip-flops

Bit-beast?

Skills?

Other: Is great at gymnastics, is Kai like, loves cats namely kittens, works for Biovalt as an assassin. She only talks to her only friend Alpha

Past: She is an orphan who was taking in by Boris because she had extraordinary potential. She and her partner Alpha have been sent to assassinate Kai and Ray of the Bladebreakers, and steal their bit-beast. That is all that's known

Mizona Hiwatari's profile

Age: 15

Appearance: Crimson red eyes, and midnight blue hair, to her shoulders. Wear's a Chinese style dress, that's white with red trimming and has pink sakuras going up the right side. And red Chinese style shoes

Bit-beast: Moonstone. White phoenix,(Picture Dranzer just white) and Black DranzerSkills: Moonstone's Skills: Moonlight (Recover) Wing Shield (Defense) Solar Flare (Attack) Arctic Moon (Transform) When transformed. Star Light Flare, and Moonlight Cannon. Black Dranzer's Skills: Night Flare (Attack) Dark Fire Cannon(SA) Fire Wall (Defense)

Other: Works for Biovalt as an assassin She loves animals namely wolfs. She is part Neko-jin, Okumi, and kintsune.

Past: She was 2 when her parents sent her to Biovalt, Boris had tricked them into thinking that it was a summer long daycare. When she got there they experimented on her. She has super hearing, eye sight, and strength. More advanced then Neko-jin. She was taught to hate everyone, and everything, but she was kind and caring no matter what they did. She almost drove Boris insane. She had three friends they were, Tala, Angel, and Kai


	2. Meeting the Targets

Me: HI! Sorry it took so long, I have to new OCs entering the story,

Disclamer: I do not own Beyblade, if I did Jhonny would have destroyed Ming-Ming, and Kai would go on sugar rushes, alot. Also I do not own the OCs Elem, os Ciem (Sea-em), they belong to AnimeGirl329

Well enjoy

"Talking"

/Doing something, thinking, talking to Guardian Animal a.k.a. Bit-Beast/

Enjoy!

* * *

"You called for us Master Boris?" A girl no older then 16 asks. "Yes I have new targets for you" Boris says walking around his desk to stand in front of two girls. "You have 2 days to kill, and get rid of the bodes, in an affective way" 

"Yes Master Boris" The two girls say union

After that they ran to their home to pack for their journey.

"Angel, what did we need again?" A 15 year old girl asks

"I've told you a hundred times. Clothes, weapons, female necessities. And that is it, you got that this time?"

"Yes." The girl says shaking a little

"/Sigh/ I'm sorry Mizona I didn't mean to sound so mean"

"It's ok!" She said with new found energy

"/Blinks/ ok /That was quick/"

"Also, what were the names of are targets?"

"Kon Rei, and Hiwatari Kai. Their brothers, but Kai took their fathers last name, and Rei their moms, they were last spotted in the Land of Shadows"

"Oh, ok. Why would they be there?" Angel didn't answer that question

After they were done packing they set off to The Land of Shadows. It was the darkest of all realms. Monsters roamed free eating anyone that stepped into there territory. Of corse are little assassins had been there many times before, its where they disposed of most of the bodes. Not only did the land have monsters, but it was also dead, no one could survive there unless they knew the place well. The few monsters that were friendly, didn't last long, they were killed in a matter of hours.

"Hey, Angel"

"What?"

"I have three questions 1) When do we get to rest? 2)When do we eat? And 3) What area were the targets last spotted?" Angel froze at the third question

"I'll answer your question in order, 1) Now 2)Soon 3) I don't know" At this Mizona did an anime fall

"What do you mean you don't know! You should know these things!" Mi-chan yelled annoyed

"Yea sorry about that, they were last spotted around here... I think"

"You think! I guess that's better then nothing /sigh/"

"Hey! Are you girls ok? Its not safe for you here"

"Huh" They say in union

"Hey aren't they the targets?"

"Let me check" Angel says pulling out the record for the two boys "Yep that's them"

"Oh you don't have to worry about us we were trained to fight anything"

"Really?"

"Yep! Oh by the way I'm Mizona, and this is my sister Angel"

"Nice to meat you, my name is Rei, and that's Kai" He says as he points he thumb in the direction of Kai.

"Nice to meat you to" Mi-chan says in her oh so happy voice

After the little meeting, they all sat down to eat

"Oh no!"

"What?" Mi-chan asks wondering what her best friend was upset about

"I... I forgot the food"

Mi-chan froze for a second

"Its alright, we've got extra"

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mi-chan says jumping up and down, and hugs Rei

"Is she always like this?"

"Yep, I got to deal with it day in, and day out" Angel says answering Kai's question

"Oh! Do you want to meet mine and Angel's Guardians?"

"Sure, just one question. What's a Guardian?" Rei says with an anime sweat drop

"Oh, you don't know what a Guardian is. Well a Guardian is an angel giving to People. Everybody in the world has one, just some don't see their's for awhile. Witch is your prob, you just don't see it, but its there"

"Ok, I get it"

"Hello, my name is Elem, and I'm Mi-chan's Guardian"

"I'm Chem A-chan's Guardian"

"Sh I told you not to call me that in front of people"

* * *

Me: Sorry if it was short, and idea hit me, then it hit me again and I forgot 

Leann-chan: And now she has a headache, she'll update Saturday... Well she'll try


End file.
